


Muerte.

by Fandomshipps_2201



Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [19]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based in Laurens interlude, Dead People, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomshipps_2201/pseuds/Fandomshipps_2201
Summary: La muerte no discrimina entre pecadores ni santos, solo toma, toma y toma...
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Series: Dulces historias de Muerte. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858345
Kudos: 1





	Muerte.

_"Porque la vida y la muerte son una, así como el rio y el mar son uno solo." –Khalil Gibran._

* * *

Un rayo rompió el cielo, es mismo cielo estaba expresando su ira en esos momentos, las nubes negras donde se veían los relámpagos y rayos tronar con violencia algunos llegando a impactar en el suelo dejando solo cráteres humeantes.

Una espada rosada incrustada en la tierra, a su alrededor grietas y un brillo rosado latente parpadeando ante el poder de aquella espada, si alguien pudiera estar allí vería cadáveres en todos lados, cuerpos mutilados y destrozados, carne destrozada y desparramada por aquel suelo, varios de esos cuerpos en charcos de su propia sangre.

Pero entre todo ese panorama estaba una mujer de grandes rizos rosados, llevaba restos de una armadura blanca y estaba herida pero en sus ojos se veía una gran determinación de acero aun cuando había perdido un brazo y este sangraba como un rio, aun cuando su piel estaba de un pálido enfermizo no quitaba la mirada de una persona.

Esta tenia puesta un gran velo negro y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara en forma que tenía una gran sonrisa, aquellas vestiduras no estaban mojadas y de ellas salían llamas negras en las orillas como si se estuvieran quemando.

-Duraste más de lo esperado.- Su voz era fría y calmada, una voz que muchos se habrían sentido incomodos al escucharla.

-Me gusta sorprender a todos, eso ya lo sabes.- La mujer sonrió con una mueca irónica en su rostro, sus ojos contaban una historia llena de sufrimiento manchada de sangre y muerte pero aquella figura pudo ver aquel pequeño brillo de miedo, tan pequeño e imperceptible para todos menos para su persona.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero aun así, sabes qué debo hacer mi trabajo.-

El ambiente era tenso y muy sofocante, la mujer sentía el frío recorrerle los huesos y la pérdida de sangre empezaba a afectarle, la impotencia de que no podría hacer nada esta vez para poder ir a casa como había prometido era muy grande y entre todo eso, estaba la resignación.

Lo había hecho muy bien hasta ahora, pero sabía que por esta vez no podría huir, volvió a verlo.

Tan impasible como siempre, paciente en todo momento y más que nada, pacifico. Las historias eran una mentira sobre ella, no venía arrancando su alma para llevársela; ella esperaba pacientemente para llevarte y así al menos no hacer que la experiencia fuera tan mala.

-Lo sé, pero solo te pido una cosa antes de irnos.-

* * *

En una cuna estaba un pequeño bebé durmiendo, a su lado había un hombre sonriéndole a su hijo la luz de las velas estaban danzando y en una pequeña mesa había una pluma blanca

La pluma de pronto empezó a moverse, el viento había soplado por la pequeña rendija que había en la ventana, la pluma empezó a hacer una trayectoria impredecible.

-Greg, acaba de llegar una carta del Arrecife.- Una mujer de piel pálida, cabello rubio y grandes ojos color cielo había entrado a la habitación.

El hombre volvió a verla con una sonrisa emocionada, sus ojos color chocolate estaban brillando y en la pequeña cuna el bebé se movió ligeramente.

_I may not live to see our glory_

-Es de Rose, ponla en la mesa la leeré más tarde.-

_But I'll gladly joinn the fight_

-No, no lo es.- El tono angustiado de Perla hizo que la viera algo nervioso.

Rose estaba en el cuarto su figura traslucida acompañada de aquella figura con mascara, ella veía llorando a los amores de su vida a la vez que cantaba aquella canción que cantaba con quienes había llamado amigos.

_And when our children tell our story_

Sus ojos se encontraron en la cuna de su hijo, quien había abierto los ojos al escuchar la vos de su madre y al verla le había sonreído.

-Puedes leerla?-

_They'll tel the story of tonight_

**-El martes 17, la general Rose Quartz fue asesinada en la batalla contra tropas corruptas de Homeworld. Estas mismas tropas no habían todavía recibido el mensaje de que la guerra había terminado… Rose Quartz estará enterrada aquí hasta que su familia pueda tomar sus restos…**

**Como se sabía… la general Rose Quartz tenía reclutado más de tres mil hombres esclavos para el primer batallón en la historia siendo todos esclavos. Los que sobrevivieron fueron regresados a sus amos…-**

La pluma estaba empezando a caer con lentitud y una pequeña ráfaga de viento la hizo caer al fuego de una vela, quemándola por completo.

Ambos estaban en silencio procesando la noticia, cada uno sintiendo un horrible vacío en el pecho al darse cuenta que el amor de su vida había muerto. Que la mujer que tanto habían amado se había ido para siempre…

Rose estaba en medio llorando, quería consolarlos pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo respirando profundo dijo.

_Tomorrow there'll be more of us!_

En ese instante ambos vieron a Rose, quien estaba de espalda y se alejaba querían detenerla pero ninguno podía, ella solo se alejaba y se iba…

* * *

_"-Oye Rose, tomemos otra ronda!- Una mujer de cabello castaño y un ojo cubierto la esperaba con una jarra de cerveza._

_-Vamos Rose, te hemos estado esperando.- Una mujer de cabello rizado le hablaba, a su lado había otras dos quienes se parecían a ella y la esperaban con un uniforme del ejército._

_-Sí, este lugar es aburrido sin ti.- Una mujer de piel morena estaba allí, en su cabeza una cinta dorada que estaba amarrada a su cabello._

_Rose lloraba, se sentía rota por dentro mientras se sentía feliz de ver a varias de sus amigas de nuevo._

_._

_._

_._

_"Raise a glass to freedom."_

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Halloween.


End file.
